Child Of The Underworld
by Eris Neve
Summary: Years before Maleficent, Hades and Persephone had a baby girl named Halie. Now- VK Day is coming and Halie is determined to meet her half sister, as well as try and make something of her life. *First story- critique welcome*
1. Prologue

***So this is the first story I've ever posted on here, but I'm trying to do things out of my comfort zone which includes letting other people read my writing. This story is really rough, but I tried.**

**Obviously, I don't own Descendants, Only my OC.***

Oh hey! I didn't see you there!

Welcome to the Isle of the Lost: the home of all villains and garbage. Now, I will admit it's gotten a bit better since Mal got together with the crown prince but you know- the Isle is no kingdom of Auradon.

But of course, I'm getting way ahead of myself. Let me just rewind a few years...

Once upon a time- years ago, I've lost count- a baby girl (that's ME!) was born to a God and Goddess of Olympus. I lived with her mom up on Mount Olympus but was kept basically under lock and key. However, my life was about to change. Doesn't it always? Anyhow, over in the kingdom of Auradon, Belle married the Beast and they became the King and Queen. And the first order of business? All the villains and their sidekicks were to be quarantined to a small island a few miles off Auradon's shores. This stupid 'Isle of the Lost' is where my dad was revived and disposed.

Plus me.

My mom barely fought Uncle Zeus' decision- since I'm half my father and have been know to cause trouble and set more than one person on fire. It didn't help that my parents weren't exactly married, so mom just turned her back on dad and me.  
Little me, just 10 years old (but looking like I'm 4- I'll explain later), obviously decided to hate my mom. Dad didn't discourage it; he let me be angry and figure it out on my own.

Fast forward a year of life on the Isle. Dad met someone. They were both evil and bitter of the heroes and gods back in Auradon and Olympus, "bonding" over that hatred and other such things. I didn't like her very much really, but if it made dad "happy", then I was staying clear of his love life- and thank the Gods I did!

After a few months, dad got married. We moved into the biggest castle on the Isle, the mutual hatred the only thing really keeping up the marriage, I noticed. It made me kinda sad honestly. After a while, it became clear that it would never be "happily ever after" and dad took me to find another place for us to live when the fights turned explosive. Once we settled in our second home, he would leave me there so I wouldn't have to deal with the wrath. But I would laugh when dad came home spitting mad and cursing the fae; I just sat, listened and laughed.

4 years passed since the Isle was created. I remember it being hotter than dad's flames, when dad came home for good. He told me they parted ways, but that in a few months I would have a baby sister. I recall asking if I would ever get to meet her, but dad just waved off the question. He just said I might run into her on the Isle but never were we gonna actually meet. Her mom was gonna raise her to be basically a 'mini-mistress of evil' and I would be considered a distraction as an older sister. So I dropped the topic.  
That winter, the news spread across the Isle. My little sister was born.

Now, getting back to where we were! So 16 years later on this lovely Isle, with absolutely nothing to do. I thoroughly enjoyed partaking in the gossip around the Isle; dad rarely left home so I would bring back news and food. But anyways- the gossip grew after Auradon's crown prince Ben's first proclamation.

So timeline: the Rotten Core four left the Isle, turned good and left behind the Isle lifestyle. Then Uma, daughter of Ursula, took over the turf. I will admit- it's really fun to poke at her! She's like a firecracker!  
But then after a few months, I heard from Dizzy Tremaine that my little sister came back to the Isle. I managed to sneak around Uma's one night and caught a glimpse of my little sister, and I had to admit- I was proud of her for all she's doing. Nonetheless, her and Uma had their little squabble before little sis returned to Auradon with her friends and prince boyfriend.

But now there's news going about of more villain kids being allowed over to Auradon. I suspect my baby sister has something to do with it, and with all this gossip up top, I know exactly when she's coming back. Now after 17 years, I can finally meet her. And I am determined.

On VK Day, I'm gonna introduce myself to my little sister Mal- or my name isn't Halie, daughter of Persephone and Hades.


	2. VK Day

"Today's the day."  
A young girl- age '17'- decked in black, blue and white leather, spoke into the broken mirror as she ran her fingers through her fire-blue and white ombré hair.  
"Is it?"  
A man's voice spoke from the couch behind the girl.  
"Don't you hear all the rats scurrying about up top?"  
"Nope- I have you for that."

Smirking, the girl reached behind her back and with practiced accuracy, flicked the man on the head.  
"C said she would be stopping by later. Don't forget the vinyl though before your nap."  
"Are you going up to cause drama for your sister?"  
"She's only my half-sister, dad. And no, today's too important to her."  
"It would be fun though…"  
The man mused, sitting up on the couch. The girl sighed, walking around to face her dad.  
"Don't do anything today, please?"

Her dad raised his eyebrows up, making them visible behind his sunglasses. He knew she's been waiting for this day, but he wouldn't be a villain if he didn't cause some chaos.  
"Promise, dad?"  
"Fine, nugget. You're lucky I love you."  
The girl smiled, swooping down to give her father a kiss on the cheek.  
"I'll be up top with Celia until they arrive. But don't- please don't- come up top."  
"Such an assumption of your own dad? You wound me, Halie."

Halie laughed, spinning on her heels and heading off in the direction of the door.  
"I learned from the best!"  
Halie called back, flashing her father Hades a smile before vanishing out the door.

"Hey Celia!"  
I called to the girl, popping my head out around the corner of her alley. Sure enough, she was seated at her fortune telling table, shuffling her tarot cards.  
"Morning Halie! Did you fill out an application for VK Day?"  
"Nope!"  
I popped the 'p', taking the seat opposite the younger girl and picking a card from her offered deck.  
"Why not? I wanna go to Auradon with you and Dizzy! I'm sure you could get Jay or Carlos' attention!"  
I sighed, flipping the card to show Celia the same card I always manage to pull: 'Death'.  
"Sorry to disappoint, C, but I'm not gonna be getting to Auradon through some silly application. I have my own way to get there."  
Celia opened her mouth to respond, but sudden yelling and villain kids clambering about cut her off. I stood, plopped the card on the table and headed off towards the rooftops.  
"Good luck, Celia! I'm sure you'll get picked!"

I didn't wait to hear a reply from Celia- I hopped up to the fire escape ladder and clambered my way up to the roof, and just in time too.  
Turning back and looking down, I saw vivid purple hair. Her name caught in my throat. She's become beautiful within the last few months over in Auradon.  
'Come on, Halie! Just call out! Drop down and call out to her!'  
But I just watched, frozen with nerves, as Mal approached Celia before inviting the girl to follow her to the front of the Isle. Once the pair were out of sight, I groaned, sitting back on the fire escape, head in hands.  
"Halie, you are a disgrace of a Goddess…"

I sat back, my head hitting the brick wall behind me. I could hear all the yelling and screaming coming from the Isle entrance. Figuring it couldn't get any worse, I scrambled up and started hopping rooftops, all the way to the tunnel. From there, I watched as Evie, Jay, Carlos and Mal call out the names of the next VKs. Of course, Celia was called by Mal and I applauded along with the crowd.  
"We'll be back for you guys next week!"  
"So pack your stuff- your own stuff!"  
"Where are we going?"

I smiled at Mal's excitement heard in her voice. I observed the original VKs collect the new kids right below my spot and an idea popped into my head. Luckily, I had some spare scrap paper in my pocket and an old pen I "borrowed" from Uma's mom's place. I quickly scrawled out a note and from my hand, grew a purple-colored rose. I stuck the stem through the paper and let it gently fall down, watching it land right in front of Mal.

* * *

~Mal~

I was talking with Celia and letting her know some stuff about Auradon, when a flower hit the ground at my feet. Confused, I turned and peered up at the roof- nothing there.  
"What's that, Mal?"  
Evie asked as I bent and picked it up. I shot her a bemused look.  
"A flower, E."  
"Stow the sarcasm, sweetie. Since when have purple roses grown on the Isle? And what does the note say?"

I giggled at Evie's quip, before turning my eyes to the note. My emotions went from curious to confused in about 2 seconds.  
"Mal?"  
Evie appeared over my shoulder, while Celia glanced over my arm.  
" _'__I'll be seeing you next week, Mal. Signed, Hali'_ "


	3. UGH!

~Hades~

"Ugh! Dad I'm such a coward!"  
I rolled my eyes again. She's been doing this for the past half hour, her head buried in the couch cushions.  
"I get it- you're a coward and a horrible daughter."  
"Shut up! Can't you be even 1% sympathetic?!"  
"Really. I steal souls. Not give sympathy sessions."

Halie's head snapped up, her eyes only half glaring. I sighed, moving to the couch and nudging her over. She sat up and moved, letting me sit beside her.  
"Are you really gonna beat yourself up at it? Maybe it's better that you don't meet her. If she's anything like her mom, you wanna avoid that like a pink dress and makeup."  
"I want her to know that I'm here. I mean, she's never been a part of our lives since she was born. I can't help but feel that I owe her."  
"You don't. You've been listening to Facilier's daughter too much with all that sappy junk. You don't owe Mali squat."

Halie groaned before her head plopped onto my shoulder.  
"She doesn't look like you at all."  
I chuckled, knocking my head against hers.  
"You got all my good looks, nothing left for her."  
"And all the power over the ember?"  
"Exactly. Though combined with your mother's makes for some interesting concoctions."

Halie laughed, finally standing.  
"Thanks Dad. I feel better now."  
"Good. Now go get dinner."  
"Way to ruin the mood."  
Halie snipped smirking, before she pecked my forehead and headed out of the cave, knocking the needle back onto the vinyl.

* * *

~Halie~

All week I've been trying to figure out how to introduce myself to Mal. Dad obviously has been no help and any scenario my brain can come up with ends bad almost every time.  
"Ugh this would be so much easier if they all just did what they were supposed to do when they first got to Auradon!"  
I snapped, vines springing from my hands and wrapping around the wood beams to my left. Dad's stupid cymbal rattled and fell, hitting the ground with a jingling thud.  
"Dang it."  
I clenched my fists, cutting the vines off and I watched them wither and die without my power.  
"Thought I told you to keep it under wraps."

Dad stood at the top of the stairs, hips cocked to the right and his eyes glaring at me. I rolled my own, moving my waist so my legs swung and hit the ground.  
"It's not like I broke it- that thing's more durable than your head."  
Dad glared a little longer before coming down the steps.  
"All the pests are scurrying about outside. Including our little errand rat."  
At that statement, Celia came flying in, the spare key flopping around her neck.  
"Halie! Can you take me to the meet-up?! Dad's busy! And I don't wanna be late!"  
"Sure, C."

Celia squeaked, running forward and grabbing my hand; she dragged me up the stairs past dad before I made her drop my hand.  
"I'll be back later."  
"I'll see you up there."  
"Dad-"  
"No. And I'm gonna need the ember."  
I groaned, but reached into my jacket inside pocket and pulled out the glowing rock. I placed it in Dad's outstretched palm before turning and running after Celia.


	4. Hey there and regrets

"Do you have everything you think you need for now?  
"Yes, Halie."  
"I can't send things over, so if you forgot it- it's here to stay."  
"You sound like my dad."  
"Better than looking like him."

Celia laughed, shifting her bag one shoulder to the other.  
"Here it comes!"  
The pair heard some other kid yell before all the others began running forward. I saw Dizzy and her grandmother standing to the side.  
"C- there's Diz."  
Celia's eyes found her friend and she ran over to her, the two younger teens gushing with excitement. I followed, my eyes meeting Dizzy's grandmas'.  
"Lady Tremaine."  
I bowed my head.  
"Halie. At least your father has taught you well."  
"Of course."  
"It's here!"

Celia bounded back to my side, grabbing my arm. I sighed, but used my other hand to grow a couple rust red marigolds to tuck into Celia's bag. Then I grew another purple rose, tucking it behind my ear.  
"You ready, Celia?"  
"I think so."

The limo pulled to a stop, and the VKs stepped out, followed by King Ben. They all waved and began to connect with the kids they picked. Celia and I were still off to the side, so when I saw Mal walking towards us, I realized it's now or never. I buried my nerves, steeled my shoulders and met her green-eyed gaze.

"Hey Celia! You ready to go?"  
Celia nodded, her stoic nature coming forward. Mal smiled at her before her attention returned to me. I kept my gaze and smirk trained on her smile, but I watched her eyes travel up to the rose.  
"You're-"  
"Hey there Mal. I'm Halie."

* * *

~Mal~

I had to hold in a good amount of shock. Halie looks almost identical... no- it's not possible. She has to be someone else's child.  
"Hi Halie. I'm surprised we've never met around here."  
"I like to stick to my shadows. Like Celia, I've got friends on the other side."  
"That's my line, Halie!"  
Celia groaned, smacking at Halie's arm. The older girl smirked, ruffling Celia's hair.

I watched them interact- like sisters almost. Maybe that's it.  
"It's almost time to go. You ready Celia?"  
The girl looked from Halie to me, her face changing back to that stoic expression.  
"It'll be fine, C. Remember that you can come back in a bit- once you get settled and everything. Dad'll be waiting."  
That seemed to help, cause Celia gave Halie a hug around her middle and moved around me towards the limo.

"Make sure you take care of her. And the others."  
Halie's tone surprised me. It was like ice and her eyes danced like flames. No...  
"Don't be so uptight, Mal. I'm just being protective."  
Halie laughed, the heavy air between us vanishing. I let out a nervous laugh and nodded.  
"All of them are in safe hands."

Halie nodded, before she reached up and pulled the rose from her hair.  
"Here. As a thank you for picking Celia. She deserves it."  
I took the rose, the stem free of thorns and the petals soft as silk.  
"Thank you Halie. And yeah, she does. All of them do- you too, if you want someday."  
"Ha! I'm too old to be changing my ways."  
I opened my mouth to argue but Ben's voice echoed over to us that it was time to leave.  
"Thanks for stopping to chat. Bye Mali!"  
I spun back around, eyes ablaze but Halie was gone.

* * *

~Halie~

The limo was leaving; I watched from where I was last week. The barrier was opening and I could feel his anger radiating through the tunnel.  
"This is not gonna end well..."

I sighed but got up and headed down, my eyes on the exiting limo. There was only a small circle left open and as I hit the ground, members of the Isle separated and my dad stormed through.  
I watched as he stuck his arm through the hole, fighting to make it bigger. The limo stopped and the original VKs got out.

"I am a god! I don't belong here!"  
Dad's hair ignited as he pushed himself into the magic-rich air of Auradon. All the boys stepped forward, but dad had the ember. He managed to get it from behind the barrier and send fire at each of them; they hit the ground hard.  
I stepped forward, ready to lend dad a hand but I watched as Mal, seeing the danger, transformed into... a beautiful purple dragon.  
"Holy Hades...!"

Dad seemed in shock too before he sent the embers powers Mal's way too. She shot back with fire but the embers beam hit her chest, immediately beginning to drain her magic- or rather, the magic she has over the ember. Dad always said it wasn't much to begin with, I have more of his genes in me than she does.  
But Mal kept fighting, using hot air to push dad back through the barrier. He rolled only a few feet before I stopped him, grabbing his shoulders and steadying him. We watched as Mal transformed back into herself, and tell the others her magic had been drained. All the eyes moved to dad and I, and I could see it- in Mal's eyes, the connection was made.


	5. Truth Time!

~Halie~

"What the actual Underworld, Dad?!"  
At this point, I wasn't even mad anymore. I had been screaming at him the whole way back home, and even now as he sat perched on the couch, still grumbling. By now, it was more a thing of principles between us; and the fact that he didn't tell me his plan was to that extreme.  
"Oh stop whining."  
Dad stuck his pinky in his ear, his nicer way of telling my to 'shut up'. I growled, kicking his foot out of my way as I headed to my room.  
"Hey- I did you a favor!"  
"A favor?! I didn't want her to know right this second! Cause that's something perfect to spring on someone who can basically condemn us to this Isle forever!"  
"We're already condemned, Halie! If your uncle has anything to say about it, we will never leave even if Auradon releases the barrier!"  
"I know Dad!"

My voice cracked, catching in my throat as angry tears threatened to fall.  
"Maybe I just wish I knew Mal from the minute she was born! Maybe then I might've had some friends my own age and then maybe I could've gone to Auradon along with them! Maybe I could actually do something with my life instead of wasting away on this stupid Isle!"

The rest of my rant was cut off by dad wrapping his arms around me and shoving my head against his shoulder; one arm around my shoulders and his left hand clasping my hair.  
"I know, nugget. All of this isn't fair- life isn't fair. And if your mom had actually stood up to Zeus, then you would've had a better life away from here and me."  
"You're not the problem, dad. This whole stupid Isle and the prejudice of Auradon is the negative behind everything…"  
I mumbled, wrapping my own arms around him. I could feel his chuckle vibrate my chest. We stayed like that for a few more seconds before he pulled away. I gazed up at him through teary eyes, drawing another snicker from him. He wiped away the tears that had fallen before pushing me off towards my room.  
"It's been a long morning. Go nap or something."  
I got a few steps away before I stopped and glanced back at him.  
"Thanks daddy. For everything."  
"Yeah, yeah- go sleep, you're getting sappy."  
I flicked a clump of daisy flower petals at him before heading off to my room.

* * *

"I used to be a God!"

Now- dad yelling wasn't something that was uncommon, but it startled me awake nonetheless. That's also when I noticed the record wasn't barking anymore. Who was here? Dr. Facilier? Or was Celia back?  
I clambered out of bed, running my fingers through my hair before shrugging on my jacket. I checked the inside pocket for the ember, and luckily- dad hadn't borrowed it for anymore fun.  
A few steps and I was at the entrance to the living room, and basically got a figurative slap in the face.

"Really?! Because for 16 years, I had nothing! And now, I have a whole world! But unless I get that ember, it's game over."  
"Hold, please."  
"Okay… what am I walking in on here?"

Three sets of eyes flew to me: one bored, one excited and one shocked. I covered my mouth as a yawn escaped and stepped out into the room.  
"This is gonna take some explaining, huh. Welcome back so soon, Celia! Come here and give me a hug!"  
The girl moved robotically; then again- she had just heard Mal say that Hades is also her dad. But nonetheless, she wrapped her arms around me tight and grew excited.  
"Is it everything you thought it would be?"  
"Yeah! Dizzy and I got to eat cake! And it had no dirt or worms in it!"  
"That's amazing! I'm so happy for you!"  
"Wait a minute- what is going on here?"

Celia and I turned back to face Mal.  
"Oh yeah- explanations."  
I took a deep breath, stepping forward to be even with Mal beside the couch and dad.  
"Hi Mal. I'm Halie, daughter of Persephone and Hades, and… your half-sister."

And cue the 'deer-in-headlights' look. Dad snorted, moving around me and plopped himself back on the couch; he was playing catch with the fake ember he liked to keep beside the couch. I waited another moment- maybe Mal would say something- but nope.  
"A little help here, dad? I think I broke Mal."  
That pulled said girl out of her reverie, her eyes darting between dad and I.  
"It's not really that hard to understand but yeah, it's gonna take an explanation. But let's get back to the topic at hand, huh? Why do you need the ember, Mal?"

That seemed to shake the girl back to reality, because she elected to ignore my question and get back to dad.  
"Please. Do you wanna make up for being a lousy dad? Give me the ember."  
"Lousy dad? To you, yeah. But he's been a great dad to me."  
I had to snap; she was being ignorant. She can blame her mom for not letting dad and me into her life. Mal shot me a seemingly half-hearted glare before holding her hand out to dad. He smirked, standing and moving up the stairs to be "above" Mal.

"The ember only works for me."  
"No- it'll work for me. We're blood."  
"You're only half-Hades. And if I recall, your magic was drained from you the other day. Specifically, the magic allowing you to wield this."

I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out the actual ember. It glowed in reaction to my touch, vines sprouting out from my fingers to wrap around it protectively. Mal's eyes danced between Dad's ember and mine, the question evident.  
"I have control over the ember. Dad only borrows it. I'm the only one on this Isle that can wield its magic, being the daughter of Persephone. I'm a Goddess- my magic is so much more powerful than yours."

By the way her face was turning red, I could tell Mal was angry. Her eyes were starting to grow a toxic green too. I sighed, moving the ember closer to her. She hesitated but started to reach for it.  
"Let's make a deal."  
I pulled it away, making her twitch closer. Her eyes narrowed, her mouth twisting into a frown.  
"Always a catch…"  
"You can borrow the ember," I continued, ignoring her comment, "but I have to go with you."


	6. Decisions and anger

~Mal~

"Not gonna happen."  
"Then say goodbye to the ember."  
Halie immediately tucked it back into her jacket. I groaned, rolling my eyes before turning back to Hades.  
"Dad- I need the ember!"  
Hades just chuckled, crossing his arms and leaning against one of the beams.  
"Nugget's got control over it now. I only borrow it for the occasional fun."  
"Either I come with you to Auradon or you figure out how to save your world without the ember."  
"No more VKs are allowed over right now."  
"Well- good thing I'm technically not a kid. Face it, Mal- when push comes to shove, a Hades will do what they gotta do."

"Mal."  
All three sets of eyes moved to Celia, who finally reappeared now that tempers weren't gonna fly.  
"Halie really is the only one who can use that thing. And she could be useful with the fight against Audrey."  
"Thanks for that vote of confidence, C."

I rubbed my temples. This was not going to end well no matter what I choose! Option A is this girl who's suddenly my half-sister comes with and causes who knows what on Auradon. Option B means no ember. And nothing can match mom's scepter.  
"Ugh! Don't make me regret this. Fine- Halie, you're coming with us."

Said girl smirked, before moving past me towards the stairs. She stopped in front of Hades, who smirked down at her.  
"Remember the rules."  
"I know."  
"And if you get the chance, give your mom and uncle hell."  
"I wouldn't be your daughter if I didn't try."  
"When push comes to shove…"  
"We do what we gotta do."

Hades' smirk turned into a smile and he pulled Halie into a hug.  
"Be safe over there, Halie. Come back, if you want."  
"I'll always come back, dad."

* * *

~Halie~

"Alright- let's get this over with."  
I led Mal and Celia back out, locking the door with my key and heading back into Dr. Faciliers' gambling room.  
"I guess that's why he's always asking about you, Mal. Halie too."  
"Drop it, C."  
"Evie is the only one who knows that he's my dad. And as far as I'm concerned, to me, he doesn't even exist."  
"Oh shut up, Mal."

I didn't turn to look at her response, but I was having a slight issue holding in my anger. Who is she that makes her allowed to talk like that?!  
"Hey!"  
I turned back, my eyes glaring hard and vines slowly creeping out of my hands. Mal's eyes were glowing that toxic green as she advanced closer.  
"He was never there! How am I supposed to act!?"  
"You can blame your mother for that! WE were forbidden from seeing you! The little mistress of evil couldn't have any distractions, like a soft father or a magic-wielding half sister!"  
"STOP!"

Celia stepped between us, one hand on my shoulder and the other on Mal's arm. Her eyes darted between us, fear present as the anger was palpable in the air; plus my vines were beginning to wrap around her and Mal's ankles.  
"Let's not do this now! We need to get back off the Isle soon, otherwise Audrey is gonna make things worse!"  
Mal and I stared at each other for another minute more before I clenched my hands shut, cutting the vines from my magic. The glow faded from Mal's eyes, and she took a deep breath before passing Celia and I to lead us out.

Outside, we met up with the other three VKs. They turned at our approach, and instantly the question was dancing in two out of three expressions.  
"Mal? Who's this?"  
"Halie. Nice to meet you Jay. Carlos. Hello again, Evie."  
Evie smiled and nodded, while Jay and Carlos floundered. I couldn't help but smirk at their reactions and I wanted to say more, but Mal cut me off.  
"Halie has to come with us."  
"What? Why?"  
"Cause I'm the one who's got control over the ember. I'm Hades' daughter."


	7. Let's get moving here!

~Mal~

"I swear I'm gonna have no hair after all this stress is over."  
I grumbled, rubbing the palms of my hands into my eyes. The others were currently in shock over Halie's declaration, and Evie was fixing me with a look that SCARILY said 'we need to talk later'. Only Celia was calm, looking between all the expressions and nudging Halie to say something to explain.  
"My parents are Hades and Persephone. I was born before the Isle was created but my uncle decided I'm too much like my father to be on Olympus, so I ended up here. Need anything else?"

The boys shook their heads, still in state of astonishment.  
"Great- now let's get moving."  
I spun on my heels, leading the way back to the front of the Isle; the others followed me, slowly at first before catching up.  
"Alright. Get in, get out. Jay, you good?"  
"Yeah. Hold on."

Jay clicked the remote and we all watched the barrier open just enough for us to pass through. Before she passed through, Halie pulled the ember from her jacket pocket; her fingers wrapped protectively around the dark blue rock. The second Halie's feet touched the bridge, the ember ignited in flames and her hair sprung to life like a match to paper.

"Aah… so this is what dad's magic feels like..!"  
She admired the glow of the ember and the flames on her fingertips.  
"That's a cool Hades look going on here."  
Carlos commented, admiring her hair flickering about.  
But the admiration was cut short when thuds sounded behind us and we spun to find Harry Hook and Gil… outside the barrier.

"We made it, bro!"  
"We made it!"  
Evie pushed Celia behind her, while Jay, Carlos and I stood ready to fight. Halie, I noticed out of the corner of my eye, stood off to the side… playing CATCH with the EMBER!  
"Hey, guys. We've just come for a… wee visit."

* * *

~Halie~

'Well… let's make this a bit more interesting…'  
I watched the rivals pushing back and forth before I noticed a shimmer in the water. Smirking widely, I took initiative and let Harry knock into me as he pushed against Mal.  
"NO!"  
Little sister screamed as the ember headed straight for the water, but before it hit, a tentacle shot out and caught it- just like I knew it would.  
Rising from the depths, Uma popped up with that knowing smirk.

"Drop something?"  
She held up the ember, her eyes finding me.  
"Just to give Mal a heart attack. Nice to see you, Uma."  
Tossing the ember up and catching it back in her tentacle, Uma sank back into the water. I watched Mal have a second panic attack as Uma vanished, but a cyclone of water erupted from the ocean and soaked the VKs in salty mist. I turned to the other side, noting Uma settled back into her human form.

"Hello boys, Halie."  
Harry and Gil ran forward, excited to see their leader back on land. I stepped up too, gently punching her shoulder.  
"Welcome back!"  
"Uma- you swam off and forgot all about us."  
"Yeah- plotting her revenge, no doubt."  
"Not everything's about you, Mal."  
"Now now, as much as I know you all want to catch up- don't we have a deadline to make?"

Mal glared at me before she held her hand out to Uma.  
"I need that to break a spell. Give it back, Uma."  
"Cast by Audrey, Sleeping Beauty's daughter."  
"Hm. So the good guy's the bad guy."  
"Twisted, I know."

Uma smiled at me, a devilish thought passing through her head.  
"Well, maybe I won't give it back. See what happens."  
"Uma, this is not time for games! People's lives are in danger! Halie- help me here!"  
"Guarantee any villain kid who wants to, can get off this Isle."  
Mal frowned, sadness flashing across her face.  
"I can't do that."

My skin bristled as Uma, annoyed at Mal's answer, move to the edge of the bridge and dangle the ember from her fingers.  
"How about now!?"  
"Deal!"  
Mal's voice was desperate, fear evident as Uma threatened to drop it. And as much as she's made me angry in the last 15 minutes, fear didn't suit her.

Seaweed sprouting up the side of the bridge grew to my will, snatching the ember from Uma's hand and tossing it to my waiting grip.  
"As much as I know you want to have fun, Uma, if this gets wet, my dad will kill you. And I won't stop him."  
"You'll hold her to her word?"  
"You know me well enough, Uma. A Hades never breaks their word."  
I turned to Mal, and I knew- the second our eyes met, she knew exactly what I was about to say.  
"Halie-"  
"Right Mal? Don't make me a liar."

Moving back to the originals and the pirate crew, I stood between to act as a mediator.  
"We're all gonna go to Auradon, break this spell, and then we'll discuss getting other kids over. But until then, any fighting between ANY of you-" I glare pointedly at Mal and Uma, "I will not hesitate to set you on fire and leave you to burn. This is a situation bigger than any petty feuds had in the past. Evie, can you control your group while I keep these pirates in line?"  
"Will do, Halie."  
Evie stepped up, smiling at the other blunette.  
"Great. Now let's go. Lead the way, Mal."


	8. Auradon

***Just wanted to thank everyone for the support so far. I never expected this to garner such a following, so thank you all.***

~Halie~

"Wow- so this is Auradon."  
I whistled as we crossed the bridge to get to the school's campus. Behind me, Uma and her crew were also in discreet awe.  
"They're asleep."  
"Everyone."  
"I can't get Ben."  
"Or Dizzy or Doug.""Or Jane. The signal's out."

While everyone was either wandering or eating the food left about (Gil!), I moved over to Evie and Celia- the only ones I was willing to cooperate fully with.  
"So what's the whole deal going on?"  
"Sleeping Beauty's daughter, Audrey, stole Maleficent's scepter and the Queen of Auradon crown. She wants to take revenge on Auradon and Mal."  
"What'd M do?"  
Evie looked over at her friend, wondering if she should really divulge the information, but considering the situation, at least Halie needed to know since she controlled the ember.  
"Audrey was dating Ben when we got here… and Mal spelled him to get closer to the wand. But the two actually fell in love, and Audrey blames Mal for it."  
I stared at Evie, the story processing.

"Well damn- I agree with this girl for being pissed."  
"Halie-"  
"Mal stole her boyfriend, and from what I gather, everyone but Audrey began to like Mal and you guys. She gets betrayed by basically her own people, and well- I'd be mad too. It's like the deal between my mom and me. Sure all this turned out great for you all, but for her? Her world has been turned upside down and she wants to make it right, the way she sees it."  
"Halie, Ben didn't really think of Audrey in a romantic sense…"  
"Then why didn't he break up with her? Why drag it out? Some stupid royal decree? Yeah, Audrey would've been hurt but then all she'd have to blame was herself. With everything else, I see validity in her anger."  
Evie sighed; only Halie would see both sides of the situation and find faults in both parties.

* * *

~Mal~

"Dude!"  
Carlos' voice grabbed everyone's attention, drawing them over to a little brown thing.  
"Is that a dog?"  
Halie asked, frowning at the furry creature.  
"Yeah. He's the campus mutt. And Carlos' best friend."  
Jay filled in, coming up beside her.  
"Do you know what happened here?"  
"Yup- Audrey showed up. She put everyone to sleep. And some people she turned to-"  
"Guys."  
Evie's tone caused all heads to turn to her, seeing her beside a stone statue.  
"Hannah turned to stone."

The tension just got ten times worse, as the groups instinctively moved to their own sides. Halie was the only one who stood between both.  
"Alright everybody, stay on their toes."  
"Right, Jay. Everyone watch your backs too."  
Halie spoke, her fingers gripping the ember in her pocket and her eyes darting everywhere.

"Look, since we're here, let's check the school."  
"No."  
I interrupted, cutting off Uma's idea.  
"Audrey went straight for the crown, so I think it's safe to assume she's gonna go for Ben and his castle next. That's where we'll go."  
Uma's lips curled into a sneer, moving to stand up to me.  
"Says who?"  
"Says me."  
I met Uma's approach, glaring hard.  
"Says you. That's supposed to mean something to me?"  
"Guys."  
Evie spoke up, briefly cutting through the rivalry. But it didn't last long as Uma and I went back at it.  
"Oh my gosh you idiots!"  
Halie stepped up, using her hands to push between the two of us.  
"Executive decision! We listen to Mal for now- her and the others know Audrey and where she might go. If I hear a peep out of you about it, Uma, I'll use my vines to leave you here. Got it?"

Uma and I glowered at Halie before moving our gazes to the other. And Uma backed down.  
"To the castle."  
I reiterated, spinning around to take the lead. Everyone followed, Halie picking up the rear.


	9. Night Falls

***This chapter contains the song 'Night Falls' but not in the traditional sense. I plan on doing all the other songs during moments that include Halie like this, but let me know if you think it should be different***

~None~

"Ben!"  
The halls of the castle were empty, Mal's voice echoing off the walls. Dude the dog led the way, his nose twitching as he caught Ben's scent.  
"Ha! This way!"  
"Ben could be asleep anywhere!"  
"Or turned to stone."  
"Okay."  
Evie covered Celia's mouth, as Mal's face dropped at the thought.

"Ben!"  
Mall called out again, despair plain in her tone.  
"I got a scent, very pungent cologne, easy to track. Follow me, people!"  
Dude spoke from the end of the hall.  
"That's great, Dude."  
"FYI- I give great cuddles, too."

Gil began talking about not having a pet as the group advanced, while Uma and Halie moved along the wall, spotting odd marks on the wood surface.  
"Hold up. What's this?"  
Carlos stepped up, running a finger over the mangled painting.  
"Uh… any chance this was already there?"  
"Doubtful… Maybe Audrey had something else in mind for Beasts' son."  
Halie commented, her face growing grim. Mal sighed, ignoring Halie's comment, rather not choosing to think of a worse possibility than sleep or stone.  
"And- follow me!"  
Dude spoke again, running off down the right-hand side hall.

"Ben!"  
Mal yelled once more, leading the way into a weapons room it seemed.  
"Mal- if he was here and awake, he'd answer. All the yelling is gonna do is attract attention."  
Halie snapped, earning a glare from her little sister, but it didn't stop Mal.  
"Ben! Ben? Ben!?"  
Halie resisted the urge to tell Mal to shut up and moved past her into the room. She found herself moving down the room, admiring all the armor and swords. Everyone around her held their own conversations, but Halie kept to herself- like she always did.

"I bet you lost some sleep thinking about me on the loose, huh?"  
"No- dragons don't really lose sleep."  
Halie groaned, spinning on her heel and moving towards the pair.  
"I wonder what fried octopus tastes like!"  
"And we're done!"Halie joined Evie between the two, shutting up Mal and keeping Uma back from retaliating.  
"We're just celebrating our differences."  
Uma sassed, using Evie's earlier words against her.  
"Uma- I warned you."  
Halie growled.

"I think we're being challenged."  
Harry spoke, catching none but Halie's attention. The armor before the group… was now facing them.  
"Let's split up and look for Audrey."  
Uma kept talking, waving her hand at Harry.  
"That makes absolutely no sense, unless Halie gives me the ember, she's gonna spell you."  
The armor clanked again.

"Girls!"  
Both Halie and Harry shouted, finally drawing all attention.  
"We have a situation here…"  
Harry nodded towards the suit, and all eyes moved with him.  
"You like a prince, Mal?"  
The suit moved into a bow, a girls voice reverberating from its helmet along with pink smoke.  
"Well how about a knight in shining armor? Or rather- knights?"  
A cackling laughter echoed as the knight moved closer, and the others around the room stepped off their podiums.  
"Let me guess- Audrey?"  
Halie whispered to Evie, moving with the girl towards the door and Celia.  
"Yep."

"Watch your back!"  
Every started shouting, moving into a circle to keep eyes out. Swords were grabbed to fight.  
"I know the best way- fall back, let me lead! You hold the line and we'll bring them to their knees!"  
"I've got a strategy, you take the left and the rest of you can follow me!"  
"Uh-Uh!"  
"This is my crew!"  
"They're my squad!"  
"But this is my turf!"  
"Oh my gods!"  
Halie and Evie stepped up, separating Mal and Uma.  
"Look guys we've got bigger fish to fry. Put your differences aside, cause right now we're on the same side."  
Evie laid down the rules, while Halie moved between them all and held her hand high, palm up.

"Until the knights fall, everyone- we'll stay together till the battle is done! Watch your backs! We can county their attacks, hit them till their armor cracks!"  
Blue fire erupted from Halie's palm, coating itself over all her friends swords, allowing them to cut through the metal.  
"Until the knights fall, we're aligned-"  
"It doesn't mean we're on the same side!"  
Mal and Uma shouted at Halie, glaring at the other but still fought back to back.  
"Just watch your back! Hit them hard and hit them fast! They're too heavy to react!"  
"Hold your weapons tight- keep them steady! If we stick together, we can make it out alive- I'll cause a distraction, you attack them from the side!"  
"We'll hit them from the front, you got it from behind- don't forget the fate of Auradon's on the line!"  
"This is an all-out war and they've got us outnumbered!"  
Halie called, a whip of ivy catching a sword from cutting through Carlos.  
"We are not going under- we will never run for cover!"  
Mal countered, thrusting her sword up and Halie added more molten flames to it.  
"We battle for a victory and ride for each other!"  
"Back to back! Back to back! Mal!"  
Said girl spun towards the voice and ducked, dodging the sword Halie's ivy caught from removing her head.

"_Flames of mine, strong and free,  
__Make this metal bend to me_!"

Halie's flames began pouring from her hands, reminding Mal of the stories she heard about her mother's own green flames. But these were pure fire, rather than seeping magic.  
The suits of armor began morphing, moving into a clump before Halie. And from her mouth came an eerie melody, allowing the flames to move on their own. Everyone could see the pink smoke- Audrey's magic- being sucked from the armor, causing her to lose control.  
Evie moved up beside Halie, smiling before she raised her sword high.  
"Until the knights fall, you can trust, I'm gonna help you in this battle because I've got your back! All for one and that's a fact! Knights fall, pitch black!"

At Evie's final word, the knights crumbled into the heap before Halie, and her flames extinguished.


	10. Time for a little break

***Hey everyone. So I've been debating on who to pair Halie with, and I've always had a thing for Evie, but I can't break up Evie and Doug by this point. But maybe you guys can spot the little subtle nod towards someone else for Halie... ;)***

~Halie~

I sighed, my hands dropping to my sides. That- took so much more energy than I'm used to using. All around me, the other VKs cheered and moved as one- until Uma and Mal realized they were about to high-five like they were actually friends.  
"And there goes the camaraderie..."  
Hopping down from the podium, I watched Evie try and convince both groups to step past- well, the past.  
"We were a team! WE worked together! Come on."  
Neither group was budging. With a sigh, Evie took a second before an evil smirk broke on her face. Oh no.  
"You know what we should try? An icebreaker."  
Everyone groaned, Carlos going even as far as to physically slap his hand over his face in dread. I took that as a cue, and stepped up quick.  
"E? Babe? I love you and all, but no offense, I doubt that's what's gonna make this group of misfits work together. Let's just focus back on finding Ben and Audrey, and then maybe we can lock these idiots in a closet to sort out their differences."  
"Hey!"  
Various complaints, mostly to the insults, spewed from both sides but I ignored them. But luckily, Uma agreed with me.  
"Alright, where does this cheerleader bunk down? Even if she's not there, we might find some sort of clue."  
"Actually she's still in the dorms."  
Evie informed, Mal chiming in something about 'summer school'.  
"What?! Summer school?! Summer?! School?! No wonder she wants revenge!"  
Harry burst out laughing, using Uma to prop himself up.

"Okay- I need you guys to go find Ben. We will meet back at Evie's in two hours, okay?"  
Mal decided, motioning to the guys as one groups.  
"Sounds like we're going with my plan, I'm just saying."  
"It was kind of the obvious plan."  
"Okay- we're gonna stop that there. Boys- find the king. Girls- after Mal."  
I groaned, so done with this petty arguing!  
Mal led the way out, everyone following until Evie and I were the only ones left.  
"This is getting way too annoying to deal with. I'd rather be back with dad and his groaning about the glory days."  
"It's a slow process."  
"E, the ice caps melt faster than this!"

* * *

While Mal and Evie went to double check that Audrey wasn't on campus, Uma and I dragged Celia to find Audrey's dorm room.  
"Oh gods there's too much pink!"  
Gagging was present and the urge to actually puke was looming. Uma flopped on the bed, shoes and all while Celia claimed the vanity, immediately putting on any and all jewelry.  
"Oh look what we have here!"  
Uma dug a pink journal out of the bedside table and began flipping through its pages. I sat beside the sea witch, reading over her shoulder.  
"Honestly, I kinda can't blame Audrey."  
I reiterated, scanning the pages. Cause quite literally, it was Audrey on a page.  
"Mal ruined her life-"  
"Don't go there, Uma."  
The girl sat up, her sea foam-colored eyes narrowing her gaze at me.  
"Why are you suddenly so damn protective? Last I knew, you didn't care about anyone but you and your dad. And the crew."  
"This whole trip has been like a trip to the looney bin, I swear. But… I'm only here cause Mal needs the ember."  
"And you're the only one besides dear ol' dad who can use it."  
"Now? Yeah."  
Uma nodded, settling back down in the bed. She flipped through a few more pages in silence before her eyes moved back to me.  
"How's being around Ms. Blue-haired princess again?"  
Blood rushed to my face and I looked down.  
"Not now, Uma. And besides, being here- she probably found a prince or something."  
"Shouldn't have given up on the isle. Probably coulda managed to swing her your way."  
"Ha ha, very funny. As if. She was always around Mal and I couldn't get near her without you and Mal getting into it."  
Uma kept her glance on me.  
"Well then maybe Evie wasn't right for you…"

The door behind us opened, and speak of the devil.  
"She's nowhere on campus."  
Evie sighed, Mal stepping in behind her towards the bed, Uma and I.  
"Found her diary. And, dang, did you ruin Audrey's life.""Okay. Did you find anything in there that we don't already know, or?"  
"She hangs out at Fairy Cottage. You know, where Flora, Fauna and Merryweather hid her mom from your mom.  
"Yes, ha, ha ha, the irony is not lost on me."

Uma sighed before throwing a mini tantrum.  
"How can anyone with this bed ever be unhappy?!"  
"I know right?! Ugh I might just take this back home with me!"  
I buried my face into the pillow beside Uma's head, curling up on the soft as nothing I've ever felt before mattress.  
"Come on- the two hours is almost up. We should head to Evie's place."  
"You have a place? Like an actual house to yourself?"  
I asked, sitting up. My hair must have been messy cause Uma grabbed a strand and moved it.  
"A starter castle, I guess. I have my clothing studio there. Come on!"


	11. Rewind

~Mal~

After sending Halie, Uma and Celia off on the last damaging and trouble-attracting route of finding Audrey's dorm room, Evie and I headed off searching campus; rather, the spots Audrey is known to hang out.  
"Mal- we need to talk."  
"About what?"  
"Don't play dumb. About Halie."  
"Ugh- can we not right now, E? This whole situation is stressful enough…"  
"No way – Mal, Halie is your sister!"  
"Half-"  
"That doesn't matter. You have a sibling. When did you plan on saying anything?"  
"I didn't know until I went to get the ember, E! I had no idea she existed- mom never mentioned anything about Halie. Then again, she barely ever mentioned dad unless she was cursing him out."  
"But then why did Halie never say something?"  
"What could she say? I've never even seen her before VK Day. But what about you, Evie? She knows you already!"  
Evie stopped, cocking her hip and crossing her arms. I stopped too, my eyes meeting hers.  
"Halie and I were friends before you and I were. She was at my birthday and kept in touch after your mom banished us. I never know who her parent was, she never mentioned it. I just guessed it was a pirate or something cause she hung around Uma and her crew. I only saw her…"  
Evie's voice faded, her face turning quizzical.  
"E?"  
"I only saw Halie when I was alone. She always seemed to make sure I was by myself, and she was always looking over her shoulder. Do you think she wasn't supposed to be out of the Underworld?"  
"I doubt. She was out on VK Day with Hades."  
"Then who was she avoiding? Halie doesn't seem like someone to be afraid of anyone, and I doubt Uma would try and stop her from hanging out with other VKs."  
"It's not like I know her, Evie… maybe all this can be figured out AFTER we stop Audrey from destroying Auradon?"  
Evie took a moment, studying my face it felt like. Her eyes wandered back towards the dorms before she sighed.  
"I guess so. Come on- I don't think Audrey's on campus."


	12. Evie's starter castle

***The beginning POV is still Mal, continuing from chapter "Time for a little break". And I hope you guys enjoy where I'm going with Halie's relationship choice- let me know your opinions!***

* * *

"I really hope they found Ben…"  
"Nice digs."  
Uma commented as we got to Evie's castle. Halie nodded, her eyes and mouth wide.  
"How many rooms are in that thing? I bet the closet is bigger than my room!"  
"I got a really good deal."  
Evie smirked, leading the way in.

Inside was a sad sight. Celia took point, tending to the sleeping Dizzy and Smee twins, promising that all this would be fixed and that all the other ids would be coming over at its end. Halie smiled sadly- that day couldn't come fast enough. But the sweet moment was cut short. There was someone else snoring!  
Uma lead the way, and we found ourselves in Evie's back garden room and…  
"Uh, who's the dude?"  
"Doug!"  
Evie ran forward, nudging her boyfriend and telling him to wake up.  
"He's spelled. Is she not a fast learner?"  
Uma asked, turning to me.  
"She's emotionally involved, okay?"  
Behind me, I heard an intake of breath and moved my head just enough to see Halie turn and leave back outside. I turned back and just barely saw a flash of… HURT?! flash across Uma's expression as she watched Halie leave. But it was gone and she turned back to Evie.  
"Well in that case, she should be able to wake him up."  
At Evie's confused glance, I smirked as Uma continued.  
"True love's kiss? Works every time?"  
"Well we haven't actually used the L word yet."  
Uma and I were thinking the same thing, as we watched Evie begin to lean down.  
"Can we be alone?"  
I smirked at Evie, but turned and left. I hung out outside the door to see if Evie actually kisses Doug, but Uma kept going. I watched for a moment, as she went outside and sat beside Halie on the bench.

* * *

~Halie~

"I told you she found her prince. Not that I got my hopes up."  
I spoke the second Uma sat down. She sighed, turning slightly and reaching up, taking strands of my hair in her hands and began braiding them.  
"And I told you that maybe Evie isn't right for you. How much time do you actually spend with her on the isle? Enough to know everything about each other?"  
"No, I guess not…"  
"You fell in love with the idea of Evie. That 'perfect girl' image. But that's not what I think you need, Hale. You need someone who understands who you are, someone who knows what you went through as a kid. I mean, maybe someone who's been at your side all this time…"  
I looked at Uma, her hands dropping from my hair. Studying her face, I saw flashes of emotions I've never seen from her before. And I could feel something stirring in my chest.  
"Uma…"  
"Hey guys! There's cake in here!"

Uma and I jumped apart as Celia's voice scared us half to death. Uma jumped up, swatting invisible dust off her pants. Coughing, I fingered the braids she had done and could feel butterflies sprouting in my gut.  
"Come on- let's go eat cake and we can figure this all out later. I promise…"  
Uma held out her hand, a small smile on her lips. I mirrored her smile and took her hand, following her back inside.


	13. Connecting

***Hey all! Can you guys let me know via review if you all wanna see a sequel after this? About Halie's life at Auradon and dealing with Olympus? Just let me know- if I don't hear anything, I'm not gonna bother starting a chapter for it***

* * *

~Uma~

While I sat down beside Celia to eat my cake, Halie grabbed a piece for herself and headed back towards outside.  
"Where you going, Hale?"  
"I'm gonna eat outside. I like being able to see the sky and actually be around live plants."  
I laughed and waved; Halie returned the gesture and went back out to the bench.  
"Halie enjoys being outdoors a lot, right?"  
"Understatement, Celia. Halie would live outside if her dad would let her."

Celia smiled and nodded, going back to her cake as Mal walked in.  
"That was a really good idea. Checking Audrey's room. Now I think we're on the right track."  
I turned in my seat, giving Mal a quizzical look.  
"Was there an insult in there that I missed?"  
"No- just… wanted to say thank you."

Celia took that as an inkling to grab her cake and go sit by the sleeping Dizzy. Mal sliced herself a piece and sat across from me.  
"Where's Halie?"  
"Outside. She loves it out there."  
Mal nodded, looking back down at her cake. We sat in silence for a few more minutes, making random noises of gratitude.  
"Whoever's cake this is, I want it."  
I finally said, gazing up at Mal. She smirked, poking at her own piece.  
"So, I… maybe kinda missed the boat a little bit. Calling your shrimpy and not letting you join the gang."  
I nodded slowly, slowing my cake consumption.  
"We could've really torn up the Isle together."

We both smirked, chuckling at the thought of what could have been. Suddenly, a wooden board slammed against the door, sticking to the frame. All around the castle, wood covered the windows and doors, trapping us inside.  
"Celia!"  
"We're trapped!"  
The young VK joined us, followed by Evie and her boyfriend. Then I remembered.  
"Halie!"  
"Uma! Are you okay!?"  
"Yeah- you?!"  
"Sure! I'll try to get in!"

Mal took point, her eyes glowing toxic green. She thrust her hands out, reciting a spell.  
"_**You've caused my friends pain and free. We've had enough, now disappear!**__"  
_But the wood remained. Mal's eyes lost the glow and her face grew distraught.  
"Guys, I'm sorry- my spells aren't working! Audrey's magic is getting stronger!"  
"Uma- use your shell and help Mal!"  
I heard Halie speak unexpectedly from beside me, making me jump slightly. I glanced at her before looking down at my mother's shell. It was glowing bright in reaction to Mal's magic. I stepped up, taking hold of the shell and Mal's hand with my other hand. The girl understood immediately and her eyes lit up again.  
"_**You've caused our friends pain and fear. We've had enough, now disappear!**__"  
_It took a second but the wood fell in one big crash. We all breathed a huge sigh of relief, Mal and I dropping our hands.  
"You guys did it. Together."  
Evie spoke, breaking the silence. I smirked, shrugging my shoulders.  
"I guess my shell likes you."  
Halie chuckled at my statement, nudging my shoulder before pulling the ember out of her pocket.  
"Here, Mal. I think you're gonna need this." She held out the ember, restricting the rose vines from growing around the glowing stone.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah- it's the only thing to stop your mom's scepter anyways. And it's probably better that you beat Audrey since you made her life hell."  
"Hale!"  
The fire-haired girl smiled at me, wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her head on my shoulder.

* * *

~None~

Celia abruptly ran to the door, peering through the glass. She turned, her face forming a smirk.  
"Hey, it's your bae."  
We all ran to the door; Mal threw it open and immediately darted into King Ben's arms. Everyone else relocated to their respected groups but merged between and expressed the relief that everyone's okay.  
"Gil!"  
Halie moved around Uma, jumping onto the bubbly boy.  
"Halie! You're still on fire!"  
"Of course, you silly."  
Uma found her way to her first mate, taking his hooked grip.  
"You an' Halie good?"  
Harry whispered to Uma, his eyes on Uma's expression.  
"Yeah… we're moving forward."  
Harry smiled, pulling Uma closer, pleased she was happy. Abruptly, Halie popped up between the pair.  
"Don't leave without me. Gotta use the ladies room!"  
Harry and Uma laughed at their friend, watching her scamper off back into Evie's castle.


	14. The truth comes out

***So I did something a little different with 'My Once Upon A Time'. I decided to use it as a teaching moment, let Halie be a big sister to Mal and help her through all at happens. I've always pictured doing this song like this, so I hope you guys enjoy!***

* * *

~Halie~

It was decided Jane, Doug and Gil would go find Fairy Godmother, hoping her wand could do some good against the sleeping spell. The rest of us made our way to Fairy Cottage, apparently where those fairies hid Aurora from Maleficent.  
"Well this is really out of the way. Surprised no one found it."  
"Stow the sarcasm, Halie."  
Mal quipped, following Ben to the cottage door. I rolled my eyes, but bit my tongue and trailed behind. I will admit- I'm a little agitated without the ember; not used to it being so far out of my possession.

We made our way up the walk and Ben burst through the door… but the first floor is empty. Jay darted up the stairs to check while the rest of us meandered around.  
"She's not upstairs."  
"So much for this theory…"  
Suddenly, frantic knocking rung out, all of us turning to a door by the fireplace. Ben took point and opened it, revealing a boy curled in on himself.  
"Chad?"  
"Uh, who's that?"  
Mal shushed me, watching Ben move closer.  
"It's okay, buddy. What happened?"  
Chad rambled a few incoherent words before he noticed the door was open, and he took off, screaming about freedom.  
"Well that was thrilling and productive."  
Harry laughed and nudged my shoulder before we filed out of the cottage.

"Oof, let's get this Audrey chick taken care of already. What do you say, girls? Time to wrap things up?"  
"You know, someday, you're gonna have to tell me how you guys all got teamed up."  
Ben chuckled, giving Mal a side hug.  
"Actually, Mal promised to let all the kids off the isle- once this is over."  
Evie smiled wide, but Ben's face contorted into confusion. At all this, my eyes narrowed, moving to Mal who kept walking ahead while the rest of us stopped.  
"Mal?"  
"I have to tell you guys something. Um… I lied to you. The kids won't be coming off the isle."  
"What do you mean?"  
"The program is shut down. And the barrier… will be closed for good."  
"For Auradon's safety."

Instantaneously, my hair burst into red and orange flames. Anger danced over my face and my fists clenched in a effort to not punch my stupid half-sister.  
"Hold up. So we're saving your precious people and your behinds for a lie. I knew it was a mistake to trust you. You're always out for yourself."  
Uma took initiative, grabbing my shoulder in an effort to stem my anger, though hers was at a more controlled boiling point as well.  
"And you, King Benny... you're probably just gonna throw us all back inside, eh?"  
Harry looked so deflated; he loved it here now, and I don't blame him. But I just watched in anger as Celia stomped forward, tears in her eyes.  
"You know what? I actually thought you were brave. You're nothing but a chicken. Too scared to tell me I was never gonna see my dad again."  
"Celia…"

And not even I stopped Celia when she grabbed the ember from Mal's hand and threw it in the birdbath beside the path. Mal ran screaming to the water, grabbing the stone, chanting a spell in effort to reignite its magic.  
"Bummer. Let's go find Gil and leave them all to rot."  
Uma tried to tug my hand to join her, but I shook her off with my hatred still hard on Mal. She took the hint and walked off.  
"No! Uma!"  
Mal turned from one retreating back to a face of utter disappointment.  
"Evie… I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, I just… I thought that… I was afraid to tell you. I thought I was gonna lose my best friend. But I had to do something. I had to… protect Auradon."  
"Closing the barrier was your idea?"  
"I did it for us. I did it for… our life that we have here now."  
"For our life?! What about the kids that we left behind on that island? The kids that we promised! We were their only hope. I thought you were gonna stand up for the VKs. But instead, you lied to them. And you lied to Jay. And you lied to Carlos. And you lied to me. We're your family."  
Evie turned her back on Mal, the others turning their faces away.  
"Evie. Evie, come on… I had no choice!"

Thunder clapped and pink smoke blocked Mal's view of her friends. I felt something strange trying to stop my flames from burning, but with a pulse of my magic, I sent away Audrey's attempt to turn me to stone… like the others.  
Mal stood there, tears building up in her eyes as she took in the sight.  
"No…"  
I really didn't want to say a word to her. I didn't want to speak to this girl who was breaking hearts and promises of all the kids left on the isle. But my anger was at its limit. I stepped closer.

"Here you are alone, and you deserver it. Your friends have turned to stone, and that's on you. You had a cause to serve, but did you serve it? Did you see yourself in a way that wasn't true?"  
"Halie…"  
"Why tell all those lies? You feel unworthy? Like there isn't solid ground for you to stand…"  
I took another step and offered my hand to Mal. She looked at me through her tear-filled eyes and hesitantly placed the hand that held the ember in mine.  
"A sacrifice is not a firm foundation. You cannot build a castle on a mountain made of sand…"  
I began leading Mal out of the forest, my hair changing slowly back to its beautiful firey-blue.  
"This is not your father's fairytale. And it's not you mother's fault you failed. So when your story comes to light, make sure the story that they write goes… once upon a time, she fought the dragon."  
"Once upon a time, the beast was me!"  
"Once upon a misspent youth, she faced herself, she spoke the truth-"  
"That's how I see my once upon a time- this time!"

By this point we were at the forest edge, and I could see Uma and Harry up ahead.  
"You have to convince Uma. You made this mess, you fix it."  
I spoke softly, letting go of her hand and gently pushing her off. Mal nodded slowly but ran off.  
"Uma! Uma, stop. Please, stop. I need your help. We have a chance if we do this together."  
"Your friends kick you to the curb? Good."  
"Ben saw something in you. And today, Uma, I saw it too! You care! Uma… You care about everybody. And- Auradon is worth saving! Help us, please…"  
Uma kept her mouth shut, looking just barely around Mal to see Halie approaching. But the blue-haired girl shook her head and mouthed 'up to you'.  
"You talk pretty, but... she's already made up her mind."

Uma looked to Harry, seemingly taking a moment but then collected herself again.  
"You brought this upon yourself, Mal. You figure out how to fix it. Let's go…"  
Uma and Harry pushed past Mal, the girl crumpling in on herself again. But I stepped up and once again took her hand.  
"Life is not a storybook, but life unfolds in chapters. Turn the page, and start to make amends. There's no pre-written guarantee of happy-ever-after! Step into your greatness, before your story ends! So when your story ends, they'll say, once upon a time a girl flew higher! Once upon a time, she made things right! Once upon a tie that binds, she changed she heart to change their minds!"  
"That's got to be my once upon a time!"  
"This once upon a time…"  
"They'll finally see my once upon a time- this time!"

"This is all you. Mal. You write your story- make it how you want."  
I once again pressed the ember into her palm, and vanished in a cloud of smoke.


	15. Aftermath

~Halie~

I didn't go very far, just in case the ember wouldn't reignite. The smoke dissipated on the forests edge, I stepped out with my hair just barely glowing with its fire. With baited breath, I watched Mal transform into that beautiful dragon and begin to fight Audrey- to save Celia. But the power of Maleficent's scepter had grown too strong for Mal's magic alone…  
I didn't want to help; I wanted Mal to bring out the power within herself! But luckily, my presence was not needed. Uma and Harry came running back into the courtyard, eyes spinning widely around for Mal.  
'Thank you, Uma…' I watched in gratitude, as Uma helped Mal reignite the ember and in pride as Mal proved herself free of her mother and dad, overpowering the scepter and beating back Audrey.

"Good job, Mal…"

I vanished into smoke again, moving out once again back at Fairy Cottage- and just in time. A flash of pink and the others were freed from the stone. Evie was first to glance around, searching for the purple hair she knew.  
"Evie."  
Said girl spun, her eyes meeting mine.  
"Halie. What happened?"  
"Mal stopped Audrey. Let's go back."

* * *

~Mal~

With Uma's help, we got Audrey down from the tower and back to her room. Evie and the others appeared a few minutes later, Halie with them. The mood in the room was somber enough, as we all gathered within the room.  
Silence surrounded us all, Evie and I sitting on either side of Audrey's bed; everyone else scattered around the room.  
"She's slipping away…" Evie finally spoke. I sighed, glancing over at Halie, who just nodded.  
"There's only one person in the world who might be able to do something about this, and that's… Hades."  
"Hades? He wouldn't do it. And I wouldn't risk it." Ben outright denied the idea. I sighed again, as Halie moved from beside Uma to my side, placing her hand on my shoulder.  
"Actually, he might do it for me." I spoke, my voice trailing off.  
"He will, I'll make him." Halie replied quietly but confidently, squeezing my shoulder. My eyes traveled to Evie, who realized what was coming. Ben, meanwhile watched Halie in confusion, before she dropped the bomb.  
"He's our father."

Yeeeaaahhh, the realization sunk in and everyone gazed around the room in mild shock.

Halie chuckled, removing her hand and moving back to Uma. I watched her as the sea witch accepted the presence and even pulling Halie's arms around her waist, while Halie rested her chin on Uma's shoulder.  
"Well, I'll have to send guards to get him." Ben finally spoke again, resolving to the issue. Halie frowned at that, but she didn't speak. But Uma did.  
"Maybe I can hitch a ride. The Isle is my home. Someone needs to be there to protect it."  
"I'm going too." Halie whispered, just barely nuzzling her head into Uma's. I shook my head.  
"Halie, I need you here."  
"No you don't. I can talk to dad when we get there- convince him to do it. You have the ember here, it's safe."  
"But I thought only you could use the ember." Carlos spoke up, stepping into the scenario.  
"On the isle, yes. But here- dad will be able. And he's the only one who can pull Audrey's soul from the River Styx…"  
Halie's tone was final. She moved her head down, eyes closing as she moved even closer than thought possible to Uma.  
"Well then, you two will need your first mate…" Harry finally moved from his chair, coming up and putting a hand on a shoulder of both girls. I watched all this, feeling sad but at the same time…  
"The Isle will be in very good hands."  
"Can I go, too?" Celia piped up, surprising us all.  
"I wish I could be in both places…"  
Finally, I stood. My mind was moving at a million miles an hour, my plan to release the kids from the Isle falling apart in front of me. But…

"I really think that Evie was right. And…" I moved my gaze to Uma.  
"I do think that we could've been friends." I smiled, Uma reflecting a small one back.  
"And I'm really sorry that I lied to all of you guys. You deserve so much better than that."  
"You're just trying to do the right thing." Jay interrupted, speaking what the group felt, it seemed. Evie stood also, seeming to deflate but also stand tall.  
"I get it."


	16. Back to the Isle

~Halie~

The next morning- after finally locating Gil- the five of us joined the guards in the car, heading back to the Isle. Celia stared out the back window the entire time, her eyes saddening the whole time. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder, giving her a hug.  
"Don't worry Celia. I'm sure Mal will do something to allow you back over."  
"Not if I can't see dad again…"  
"I know, sweetheart…"  
Uma reached over too, patting Celia's leg before moving her hand to mine. I smiled, interlocking my fingers with hers.

Outside, the bridge appeared in its glowing gold splendor, allowing passage back to the Isle… to home. I sighed, moving back to sit forward as the car crossed through the barrier and my hair instantly went out.  
"Awe- I was beginning to like the fiery style." Uma smirked, ruffling my loose hair. I smirked, swatting her hand away as the car came to a stop. We all got out, but stopped as the guards got out as well.  
"Stay here. Please. I'll bring my dad to the car."  
It was like the guards were waiting for me to say that, cause they all nodded and got back in the van, slamming the doors shut and locking the doors.  
"Comfortin'…" Harry mumbled, him and Gil following after Uma and I to drop Celia off. Said girl led the way, just like a few hours ago, back to her dad's place. We didn't enter, letting her move inside and explain what happened to her dad.  
"Are you guys going back to the boat?" Uma shook her head, Harry mimicking the movement.  
"I'm following you. You're not gonna be alone anymore." I smiled, knocking my fist lightly into her shoulder.  
"Alright then, let's get this over with…"

* * *

"Dad?"  
I called out, finally reaching the stairs. Sure enough, he was there on his couch. He stood the second he saw me, ignoring the pirate crew trailing behind, and moved to meet me on the stairs.  
"Hey nugget… you okay?"  
"Yeah dad, I'm fine… Listen- there's something I have to ask you on Mal's behalf."  
Dad pulled away a little, confusion flashing in his eyes, before those familiar blues moved up over my head to see the others.  
"And they're here because…"  
"Just to tag along. A lot has happened…"  
Dad nodded, smirking before motioning for me to continue. I took a deep breath, knowing this wouldn't start well.  
"Mal and I would like you to come to Auradon to bring a soul back from the River Styx."  
"No."  
"Dad please-"  
"No way. Even over here we heard the stories. Just a lapse of judgment and they all say 'no issue'."  
"Dad, please!"  
My tight voice drew dad from his rant and his gaze back to my face. I took his silence as a means to continue.

"I know this isn't something you want to do. Hell- I honestly don't want you to. But this isn't me asking. Mal wants to do the right thing. Audrey was controlled by Maleficent's scepter and doesn't deserve to die for making a mistake. And don't even say anything about mistakes-"  
I cut dad off as his eyes grew angry.  
"Auradon is backwards, I know. And they still don't get it. But let's use this as a way to show them that they made the mistake- sending all of us here. Show  
them that you're better!"

* * *

~Uma~

Halie panted, her words echoing through the air. Hades frowned, but his eyes traveled over his daughter, contemplating all she said. But the atmosphere changed when his eyes moved to Harry, Gil and I.  
"You agree with all this, pirate?"  
"Dad-"  
"No, it's okay Halie. Yeah- Auradon's all screwed up, but we can show them we're more than what they think."  
Hades nodded slowly, moving his gaze back to Halie. Said girl reached back, her hand stirring about for mine. I caught it, intertwining our fingers. We all waited in silence as Hades considered our words and the possibilities leading from all this.

It seemed like forever before Hades grumbled. Halie visibly relaxed, a smile stretching on her face.  
"Thanks daddy."  
"Yeah yeah, don't get mushy in front of your girl."  
"Dad!"  
"Let's just get this over with. And you're coming with me, kid."  
"Fiiiiiine…"  
Halie groaned but the smile never left her face.

* * *

~Halie~

I led dad back to the entrance to the isle, Uma and the boys following close. The van was running and waiting, the guards getting out at our appearance. But dad and I froze as one guard stepped out with shackles.  
"No way! He's coming, thanks to me! He doesn't need those!"  
"King Beasts' orders."  
"Then we're not going anywhere!"  
I stood my ground, arms crossed. The guards frowned, seeing my resolve.  
"We are coming at King Ben's request and my father is doing this for Queen Aurora and her family at my own request. Either we go through this not treated as prisoners, or we don't do this at all and princess Audrey dies."  
The silence grew tense, the two groups standing our ground. Finally, the guard with the shackles relented, seeing no end to my stance.  
"Thank you. Now we can proceed like normal human beings." I sighed, uncrossing my arms and turning to Uma, Harry and Gil.  
"I'll be back with my dad once its all over. I promise."  
Uma nodded, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug.  
"Just make sure you come back. I need my co-captain to lead this place."  
I smiled, wrapping my own arms around her and squeezing tight. And I took a leap of faith, planting a chaste kiss on Uma's cheek.  
"I'll come running back to your arms, don't worry."  
We reluctantly parted, my gaze changing to find Harry and Gil.  
"Stay outta trouble till I get back, you hear?"  
"Will do, cap'!"  
"Say hi to Jay for me!"  
I nodded, turning back to dad.  
"You ready, dad?"  
"Guess so, nugget."


	17. So you need a villains' help?

~None~

The van pulled up outside the dorm entrance. The guards got out first, opening the back door. Hades got out first, Halie following closely behind. All the men flanked the pair, making sure no odd movements were made as the group traveled up to Audrey's dorm room.  
Up in the room, all the necessary party waited. Mal and Ben stood together, hoping Halie was able to convince Hades to come. Beast was pacing, when a knock resounded through the room. The old king opened it, stepping back at Hades there. Mal stepped up at the sight of her father, before opening her arms and enveloping Halie in the hug the girl ran forward and offered.  
"Thanks for getting him to come."  
"No problem, sis."  
Mal smiled before moving to Hades.  
"Thank you for coming."  
"Nugget didn't give me much choice."  
Mal nodded. Ben then stepped forward.  
"Can you wake her?" He asked, referring to Audrey.  
"Since when do heroes care about villains?" Halie shook her head, knowing this was gonna happen. Ben floundered for a moment, motioning to Audrey.  
"She's-"  
"One of your own? Right…"

Ben and Mal both gaped at Hades, not knowing what to say. Halie just sighed at her father's attitude.  
"When you guys try to destroy the world, it's an error in judgment. But when it's one of us, lock 'em up and throw away the key."  
The room grew tense, Beast even looking away at the truth of the statement. Hades took that as a means to continue.  
"Right, Beast?"  
"Stop. Let's just do what we came here to do." Halie snapped, not wanting this to end back. But luckily, Hades just sighed and moved his hands out. Almost everyone in the room jumped back, the guards grabbing Hades by the arms.  
"Wait!" Halie stepped up past Mal.  
"Yeah- I'm gonna need to use my hands."  
"Ben, it's okay. He's gonna be on his best behavior- I can promise that."  
"You can promise that?" Beast commented, raising his eyebrow at Halie.  
"Yeah, I can. He's my dad- he'll listen to me."  
Beast blanched at the knowledge there was another Hades, but nodded minutely. Halie placed a hand on Hades' arm, the pair silently communicating. Hades then held out his hand to Mal, and the girl gently placed the ember in his palm.  
Halie watched as the stone glowed bright in response to her father's touch, and smiled wide as his hair ignited in flames.  
"Haven't lost my touch." Hades chuckled, tossing the ember up. The god moved towards the bed, but Beast stepped in his way. Hades growled, his teeth bared; Beast did the same.  
"Dad." Halie spoke, pulling her father from the dominance match. And proof as said, Hades listened to his daughter. He shrugged at his actions, striding around Beast to the foot of Audrey's bed. Halie followed, her own hair beginning to ignite at the release of her own magic. The adults of the room all backed away from the bed, aside from Fairy Godmother and Audrey's grandmother. Mal and Ben stood behind her father and half-sister, watching and waiting.  
Hades took point, a blue glow emanating from the ember. His motions resembled stirring a cauldron, waving the ember over Audrey. Three times, he motioned over her. Abruptly the girl sat up, and opened her eyes.

* * *

~Halie~

The relief swept through the room at Audrey's awakening. Dad sighed, tossing the ember to me and extinguishing his hair. Mine followed suit, catching the stone and tucking it into its usual pocket.  
"Tell me it was all a dream." Audrey's voice wavered, tears pricking at her eyes.  
"No it wasn't. But- it's over now." Ben spoke, stepping up behind Mal.  
Dad scoffed at the simplicity of the treatment. I sighed, nudging his back as the conversation turned personal between Audrey and Mal.  
"Thank you dad. Really. I know this was the last thing you wanted to do."  
"Relax nugget. At least you're coming home this time."

Our reminiscing was cut short as the guards swiftly approached and surrounded dad and I.  
"Oh yeah. Time to put the danger back."  
I just rolled my eyes and put my hand on dad's arm, silently reminding him that if he didn't want the cuffs, he'd have to follow her at least.  
"Let's go, nugget." I nodded and trailed dad out, leading the guards down the hall. Clicking of heels alerted us-  
"Dad! Halie!" Mal popped out of the room. We turned back, the guards reaching forward to stop us.  
"I'm- I'm gonna have to miss you two all over again."  
"Thanks for a glimpse of the sun, kiddo."  
"Thanks for a taste of your world, Mal." I spoke, smiling lightly. Mal reflected the smile, running forward. I opened my arms and gripped her tight.  
"I hope this isn't the last time I can give you a hug." I could feel Mal's breath catch in her chest before we parted and Mal moved to give dad a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
"See you, Mal." With that, the guards led dad and I back to the van, and back to the Isle.

* * *

"Uma!"  
The girl was waiting at the entrance the second she saw the golden bridge begin to form. I jumped out of the van, straight into her arms. We embraced as if the world was gonna end, until dad tapped me on the shoulder.  
"I assume I should expect a second announcement like your sister?"  
"DAD!"


	18. Break This Down

Four days passed since Dad and I returned to the Isle and since the chaos of Audrey's terror. I heard no word from Auradon or Mal, and at this point, I was beginning to think she went back to the original plan of sealing the Isle off forever. Though I really doubt Evie would let her do that in wake of everything.  
"You think Mal went back on her word?" I asked the second day back. Uma studied my position from behind the counter of Ursula's shop, perched on a stool and my arms on the wood.  
"If she did, Evie will kick her butt. You know that girl holds that promise to heart."  
"Yeah I know, I know." I sighed, glancing at the busted clock above the bar. I pushed away from the counter, slapping down some cash for the food I barely touched.  
"I gotta get going- dad wants me home as much as he can have me." Uma snickered, moving to meet me at the door.  
"Same time tomorrow?" I nodded, grabbing her hands in mine.  
"Let's meet at the ship. I'm sure the boys are getting bored over there." With a smile, Uma leaned in, pressing her forehead against mine.  
"I'll miss you, spitfire."  
"Same to you, sea witch."

I will say that Uma and I have gotten closer- like more than friends but more romantic than sisters. And I'm enjoying it, yes; the butterflies in my stomach grow every time I lay eyes on her. And I've had the conversation with dad already too- he just told me to suck it up and tell Uma I like her. He rolled his eyes a lot during that discussion.  
But anyhow- four days and nothing. Then again- can't really get a phone call on the Isle. Uma and I have been camped out in the entrance tunnel since dawn. I had a feeling something was gonna happen today. Even from here, we could see a huge crowd gathered at the Auradon gate.  
"I wonder what's happening today…"  
"Looks like a party." Uma sighed, running her fingers through my hair, braiding random strands. Humming at the calming feeling, I rested my head in her lap.  
"I just hope Evie laid into Mal if she mentioned closing the barrier…"  
"I'm sure she did. Don't worry."

All of a sudden, the barrier shimmered gold and disintegrated into the ocean. The sun- the bright sun!  
"Uma! It's the sun!" The pair of us scrambled to our feet, slowly making our way out into the light with all the other VKs. We squinted, our eyes hurting but adjusting quick enough.  
"It's so beautiful..!" I felt like crying, my hand gripping Uma's tight.  
"It's warm too."  
The sun shined so bright, and we could see a bridge forming between the Isle and Auradon. Uma and I immediately ran up to the platform, alerting all the VKs to the change. Harry and Gil joined us, too.  
"This is it. She kept her promise..! We're gonna put it in motion, break down what keeps us apart!"  
"Unite! So we stand, now we livin', marching in the light- one two, one two like-"  
"I see you."  
"You see me."  
"Imperfect."  
"Perfectly!"  
"Face to face we can see clearly like!"  
"Day or night!"  
"Wrong or right!"  
"We'll come together for a good time!"  
"Uma- we're gonna break this down! We're gonna rock the town! Everyone all around- let's be whoever like this, stronger together like this!"  
The pair of us smiled wide, squeezing our hands together before parting to go down the steps.  
"We're believing in second chances!" Uma called, running down the steps with Gil.  
"And we're all starting today!" I yelled back, jumping off the stairs with Harry on my heels. The boy wrung his arm around my shoulders, clutching Gil's shoulder in his other hand.  
"We're marching on in a new land! Cause our worlds a better place!"

And with that, Uma, Harry, Gil and I led the rest of the VKs across the bridge. We ran or walked, meeting the Auradon kids at the center of the bridge.  
"We're gonna break this down!" Mal yelled, smiling and running right to me. I opened my arms to her, separating from Uma and gave Mal the biggest hug I could. We all reconnected for a few seconds, dancing around the bridge before following Mal and the others across the rest of the bridge to the entrance to Auradon. But we all hesitated, of course. The Auradon kids ran back into their home, leaving us just at the edge, worried about crossing over. But Uma and I smiled wide as Ben led the rest of Auradon in a bow, letting us know we were welcome.  
Music started playing as we all crossed into Auradon, hugging and meeting new people. Uma and Mal hugged, while I went over to Ben.  
"Thank you so much, Ben. So many kids are gonna have much better lives now!" I hugged him tight, his arms wrapping around my back.  
"No problem, Halie. This is going to be the start of our kingdoms living together in harmony." I couldn't help but laugh.  
"Mal may be the Queen of Auradon, but she's gotta go through Uma and I if she wants the Isle back!" Ben's face dropped a moment, but I couldn't keep the laughter from escaping and very rapidly he joined in.  
All around, the Isle kids were dancing with the students of Auradon. It was almost a if there was no division or difference. After a few moments of just taking in the beauty of it all, I found Uma again and took her hand.  
"We've gotten our wish. The perfect life for every kid on the Isle." I beamed, winding my other arm around her waist. She mirrored my expression, and matched my movements.  
"And now we have a chance too. To live our best lives."  
That was it. Our lips connected in a gentle kiss, the world around us muting and slowing down. I don't know how long we kissed for- it was loving and simple, like our relationship. There was balance and support, love and understanding. We knew the other would be there for us, no matter what.  
Someone clearing their throat pulled us from our dream kiss, drawing our eyes away from each other.  
"Dad! Mal!" The pair, plus Ben stood there. Dad just smirked, while Mal's eyes held wide with excitement.  
"I knew I was gonna hear something eventually about you two."  
"DAD!" Mal laughed at the whole scenario, before stepping forward herself.  
"I'm so happy for you, Halie. And I hope I can rely on you two for support on decisions regarding the Isle kids and such."  
"Of course, sis. Queen of Auradon and Queen of the Isle- gods that's weird to hear coming out of my mouth!" Ben and Mal chuckled, before Ben took point.

"Halie, Uma- welcome to Auradon!"

~_Bringing it, bringing it, b-b-bringing it down. Bringing it, bringing it, b-b-bringing it down!~_

_~~*~~_ **FIN **~~*~~


End file.
